The Power of Music
by NapturalBeauty
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, a quadruple threat: singer, songwriter, dancer, and actress, has decided to go back to public school. With this transition, she gets to meet up with old friends. Kagome and her childhood friend, InuYasha Takahashi grow closer through music. All of a sudden Kagome's cousin, Kikyo Hakusho, a triple threat: singer, song writer, and model, arrives.. more inside
1. Prologue

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi, a quadruple threat: singer, songwriter, dancer, and actress, has decided to go back to public school. With this transition, she gets to meet up with old friends. Kagome and her childhood friend, InuYasha Takahashi grow closer through music. All of a sudden Kagome's cousin, Kikyo Hakusho, a triple threat: singer, song writer, and model, arrives on the scene to reunite with her ex-boyfriend, InuYasha. Will the power of music keep InuYasha and Kagome together or will Kikyo tear them apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and it truly sucks.

* * *

Kagome adjusted her headset after her short break. It was time to get back to the concert. She watched as the backup dancers made their way onto the stage. She smiled; this is what she loved, but going back to a more normal life wouldn't hurt. It's a good thing her manager agreed to let her attend a public high school. To him it was a publicity thing, but for Kagome it was her chance to reunite with her friends. Kikyo appeared behind her with a headset of her own on her head. She eyed Kagome.

"What's this I hear about you going back to school?" Kikyo asked.

"What?" Kagome questioned. "Stop asking crazy questions, we've got a song to perform. Let's go!"

Kagome grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her further towards the stage. Kikyo opened her mouth to speak, but the music started and she got into performance mode. The crowd cheered as Kagome and Kikyo walked down the center of the stage for the first fourteen seconds of the instrumental. (A/N:Kagome sings Tori's parts and Kikyo sings Jade's)  
(here's the link to the song Take A HInt: watch?v=MiYLLhBPxIk)

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as rehearsed to show that she required an answer to her question. She placed her hand above her eyes as she looked out into the crowd. Dropping her hand, she proceeded to point to the left and then to the right as her cousin walked around her.  
Kikyo brought her hands up to cradle her head and dropped them slowly. She crouched down slowly at each word she sang. She stood upright as Kagome stepped beside her.

Kagome brought her hand up to her ear with her thumb and pinky like a phone. She brought her hands down and pointed at the stage to encentuate the word"spot". Kikyo stepped around to stand on the opposite side of Kagome. Kikyo pointed into then audience and wagged her finger in the "no" fashion.

Kagome waved her hand with a slight smile. Taking the same hand, she made a mouth and had it move in a pac-man fashion. Kikyo stepped forward as two boys from the back up dancer group stood on either side of the two girls.

Kagome and Kikyo crouched down and stood up quickly. The boys each grabbed them by the middle and the two girls pushed them away and brought their hand up to them in a fist. Kagome and Kikyo turned toward each other and yelled at the opposite boy. They turned back to their own partner and threw their hands up at them. Kagome and Kikyo shook their heads at the boys and swayed their hips seductively. They both scrunched up their faces and fanned the air beneath their noses. The two girls turned and made their way back up the stage.

Turning to face the crowd, Kagome shook her head sadly and held her hand above herself.  
Kikyo smirked as she walked down the stage with a slight sway to her hips and froze, holding up one hand. Kagome placed her hand on her chest as she walked down the stage and pointed out into the audience. Kikyo pointed out into the audience and Kagome pointed at herself. Throwing their hands into the air, Kagome and Kikyo ran down to center stage as their previous partners joined them to repeat the chorus.

Kagome forced her partner to walk backwards and Kikyo proceeded to do the same. The two cousins shook their heads. Kagome smiled and nodded her head vigoriously. Kikyo held up three fingers with a smile. The two girls pointed to the boys and fanned them away. Taking their cue, the boys tried to walk around the two girls. Kagome and Kikyo spun around and cut the boys off in their escape. They walked before them forcing them to walk backwards.

Kikyo held up a single finger. Kagome snatched the boys hand away from her body. Kikyo held up a second finger. Kagome brought up her fist. With a smirk, Kikyo held up her third and final finger. Both boys looked around the girls to get a glance at their backsides. Kagome and Kikyo pushed them away and walked towards center stage, purposefully. Turning to face the audience, the two girls swayed their hips to the music. They hopped about as they continued their performance.

Kagome and Kikyo landed their final pose and the crowed erupted into even louder cheers, if that were possible. Kagome smiled at Kikyo who returned the gesture. Hoping that their performance was a good enough distraction, Kagome blew the audience a kiss and the two girls bid them farewell. They left the stage and Kagome watched as Kikyo handed her equipment to the stage director.

* * *

Hey, you guys. Here is my edited prologue. I will be inserting the links to the songs from now on. So that you can listen to it as you read, my lovelies. Well enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1: SURPRISE!

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi, a quadruple threat: singer, songwriter, dancer, and actress, has decided to go back to public school. With this transition, she gets to meet up with old friends. Kagome and her childhood friend, InuYasha Takahashi grow closer through music. All of a sudden Kagome's cousin, Kikyo Hakusho, a triple threat: singer, song writer, and model, arrives on the scene to reunite with her ex-boyfriend, InuYasha. Will the power of music keep InuYasha and Kagome together or will Kikyo tear them apart?

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and it truly sucks.

* * *

**BEEP BEEP BEE-**

A small hand emerged from beneath the cover and landed on the snooze button. Kagome sat up and stretched her arms above her head. _God, I forgot how annoying alarms are._ she thought. _SCHOOL!_ Kagome jumped up and quickly and ran to her closet. Grabbing an outfit, she hurried into the bathroom. The next thing heard was the shower.

About fifteen minutes later, Kagome emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready. She checked her appearance one last time. Her long ebony hair was pulled into a low side ponytail with a gold ribbon. She had on a green tank top that reached mid-thigh with gold leggings underneath and green flats on her feet. Grinning, she grabbed her bag, phone, and ipod.

"Good morning, Kagome!"

Kagome smiled at her mother, father, and brother.

"Morning," she replied.

"Did you tell your friends that you were back?" her mother, Kurai asked.

"No," Kagome said, biting into a piece of bacon. "I wanna surprise them."

"I'm sure that limo will be a surprise," her father, Hitoshi mumbled, drinking his coffee. Kagome giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Can I ride?" Souta asked.

"Not today, squirt!" Kagome replied, ruffling his hair. "Later!"

"Bye, honey!"

Kagome walked out the door and onto the shrine grounds. She smiled. Though she was famous, Kagome decided to live at the family shrine. She walked down the steps where a limousine was waiting. A man dressed in a suit got out the front seat and opened her door.

"Thank you, Takemaru," Kagome smiled as she got in.

"You're welcome, Miss Kagome," he replied, closing the door and boarding the front seat.

With a content sigh, Kagome leaned back into the limousine seats as it pulled off.

"I can't wait to see everyone," she smiled, closing her eyes.

* * *

"Has anyone heard from Kagome lately?" Sango asked. "She's not replying to my texts."

Sango Taijiya was a junior and one of Kagome's best friends. Her chestnut brown hair waist-length hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. She had on a tight fitting black t-shirt that said, _'The last thing I want to do is hurt you. But it's still on the list'_, in white letters, blue jean skinnies, and black converses. Her maroon eyes shifted over her three friends.

"We're the last thing on Kagome's mind," InuYasha replied, leaning on his locker. "Trust me."

InuYasha Takahashi was a junior and Kagome's best hanyou friend. His long silvery-white hair hung down to his waist with two dog ears of the same color nestled in. His eyes were an amazing shade of amber and they held so much emotion. He had on a red t-shirt that said,_ 'This is who I am. NOBODY said you had to like it'_, in black letters, slightly baggy black pants, and black chucks. InuYasha closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"He's probably right," Rin said sadly. "Being a quadruple threat and all, she's probably really busy."

Rin Watanabe was a junior and the youngest of the friends. Her long black hair was up in a half ponytail and her cinnamon colored eyes were large and child-like. She had on an orange take top with white shorts and orange and white flip-flops. Her books were clutched to her chest.

'"Don't say that, Rin!" Sango scolded.

"Do you need comfort, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, his arms open wide.

"Don't touch me, letch," Sango said.

Miroku chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. Miroku Houshi was a senior and the most lecherous of the group. His short black hair was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and his purple eyes twinkled with mischief. He had on a purple plaid shirt, black skinny jeans, and purple and black Jordans. InuYasha sighed as the conversation reverted back to Kagome. He remembered when Kagome got discovered; they were thirteen and at a karaoke bar. He didn't want her to leave, but he knew that she wanted it so as her best friend he told her to go for it. He just didn't expect for her to be gone for so long. He inhaled briefly and froze. _That scent!_ he thought, eyes flying open. His gaze shifted toward the school entrance, where everyone was flocking._ It can't be!_ A raven haired, brown-eyed beauty pushed through the crowd with a small smile. Her eyes landed on InuYasha and her smile widened.

"No way!" InuYasha mumbled, standing from the locker.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Rin asked.

"Kagome," InuYasha whispered.

"Did he just say Kagome?" Sango questioned looking around InuYasha.

Sango gasped making Rin and Miroku turn their attention to the direction that their two friends were facing. They froze and their mouths fell open at the sight of Kagome. Kagome smiled and gave a small wave.

"Hey, guys," she said.

"Oh my god!" Sango screamed, pushing past InuYasha. "KAGOME!"

"Kagome!" Rin cheered, running over to the girl.

"Kagome-chan!" Miroku called, following after the girls.

InuYasha stood still and watch his friends hug the girl that they hadn't seen in years. He couldn't believe she was back. This had to be a dream, and he felt like if he made a move toward her he would wake up full of disappointment. Not wanting to take that risk, he stayed rooted to his spot.

"Sorry for ignoring your messages, Sango," Kagome said. "I didn't wanna risk telling you that I was coming back."

"That doesn't matter right now," Sango exclaimed. "What matters is that you're here!"

"You came at the perfect time," Rin bounced. "Now we can spend the entire weekend, catching up."

"Can I join in on this ladies night?" Miroku asked, wiggling his eyesbrows.

"Letch!" Sango growled.

"I was kidding," he said, holding up his hands. "Kidding!"

Kagome giggled and looked up at InuYasha. Her three friends moved aside for her to have a better view. She smiled. He looked exactly the same as she remembered, only a way hotter version. Kagome stepped forward closing the gap between them.

"Hi, InuYasha," she said.

"K-Kagome," InuYasha sputtered out.

With a smile, Kagome nodded. InuYasha reached out, grabbed her hand, and pulled her into a hug. Kagome gasped in slight surprise and relaxed in his tight embrace. InuYasha inhaled deeply.

"I missed you too," Kagome smiled, pulling out of the hug.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I talked my manager into letting me go back to public school," Kagome explained.

"Do you know how dangerous that is?" InuYasha said. "I mean, you're a quadruple threat celebrity!"

"You'll protect me," Kagome grinned, "so I'll have nothing to worry about."

"Then he better start protecting," Sango said, backing towards them.

"Why?" Kagome asked, turning around towards the door. "Oh my-"

As if her words were a cue, the bell rang and a large crowd flowed through the door. Kagome's eyes widened. InuYasha pulled her onto his back and took off down the hall. Sango and Rin followed after him while Miroku tried to hold off as many as he could.

"Just perfect!" InuYasha groaned, rolling his eyes.

"I forgot about this part," Kagome sweatdropped with a smile.

"Uh huh," InuYasha said.

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WE LOVE YOU!"

"Schedule," InuYasha requested.

"I've got all your classes," Kagome replied as they turned another corner.

"How-"

"Because I'm Kagome Higurashi, the quadruple threat," she smiled.

InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned another corner. Picking up speed, he turned and leaned against the wall making sure not to squish Kagome. Sango and Rin slid against the opposite corner. The crowd of crazed fans zoomed past them. The group sighed in relief. InuYasha let Kagome slide down his back. She smiled at him as Sango opened the door to their homeroom.

"Oh my god," Rin said, shaking slightly.

"That was so fun," Kagome grinned.

"Fun?" Sango repeated. Kagome nodded.

"You're crazy," InuYasha replied, shaking his head as they entered homeroom.

* * *

Hey, you guys. I will now be having a steady updating flow as long as I get some reviews. Chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
